Uran
is a Tezuka Star-System character who is best known as Atom's sister in Tetsuwan Atom series, though she may appears in different roles and even as a human having her appearance in Black Jack manga which she plays the role of Kasumi who ironically is Dr. Tenma's daughter in the story which she appeared. Tetsuwan Atom 1950 mangá and 1963 anime: In the 1950 mangá, appears after Cobalt in the story Miss Uran which she get in trouble by entering in a robotting competition. She invaded an arena and defeated an robot competitor despite her fragile looks which called the attention of the public. With this, she was invited to take part of the robotting, however her parents denied her participation. However, she was suggested by a suspicious scientist who would make her have the ability of splitting in two so one half would stay living as a peaceful sister, while the other would become a fighting star. However, there was a bad issue which Uran's strenght was also halved and one of her halves got destroyed in the ring by Gameran. And the remaining one almost got destroyed by Lamp's robots who was angered by Atom's interference when he tried to stop Gameran from crushing his sister. Uran got another half to replace the one which was destroyed. The origin of Uran was similar in both mangá and anime, with the exception that her debut story was made before Cobalt's appearance in the anime, while in the mangá she appears after Cobalt who had an appearance in the chapter Miss Uran. Uran had impersonated Atom in both mangá and anime versions of "World's Greatest Robot" which she attempted to fight Pluto, but ended up easilly defeated and kidnapped by him. But, Pluto ended up having a sotf spot for her nevertless. Tetsuwan Atom 1980 anime: In the 1980 series, Uran first appears in episode 13: Uran Tomboy. She was made as a gift for Atom in the new year for all of his hardwork. However Uran was rather stuborn and don't listened to him, to the point she left him and got kidnapped by a robot smuggling gang. Atom who didin't knew that he should not lose Uran was scolded by Higeoyaji and was tould to search for her, then Dr. Ochanomizu had mention the smuggling gang and that Uran was in serious danger since that gang was infamous for kidnapping child like robots and remodeling them as slaves. Atom found Uran and destroyed the gang's hideout and with this she got his respect, although they would had arguments at times. In the Pluto arch, Uran impersonated Atom after Dr. Ochanomizu forbade him of fighting Pluto, however she ended up kidnapped by Pluto instead. Strangelly Pluto had a soft spot for Uran and concern for her safety that he took her out from his body in order to fight Brando. In the episode "Uran and Uran" she had invaded a robotting arena after the winner robot ripped the arm of the defeated robot. Surprisingly, she defeated the winner robot easilly which called the attention of the arena organizators who wanted her to enter in the robotting, however Higeoyaji denied. Uran also had to take part of musical and artistical classes and she was convinced by a scientist called Dr. Ikisugi who would give her the ability to split in two. Despite the initial argument between halves about who was the real one, one part of Uran went to the artistic class while the other went into into the robotting. However, it turned out a mistake as she got her strenght halved and got almost crushed, but Atom arrived in time to save her alongside the other half. In one of the episodes, Uran had conflict with her friend Mari who compared her with toys and she wanted to know who was the "God of The Robots". In the end of that story, she had learned that Dr. Ochanomizu was the one who created her, pretty much for her deception. Uran's last appearance in the 1980 series was in episode 49: "Uran falls in love with hitman". In that episode, Uran got a crush in a robot named Zeus who was killing robots around, but she thought he was handsome even so. Later she was followed around by a strange smaller robot who turned out to be Zeus AI which left his own body and wanted to stop being a robot killer. After that story, Uran disappeared from the series entirelly without even being mentioned or appearing in flashbacks, despite the fact she had a special song of her own and special closing themes featuring images of herself in different costumes. Tetsuwan Atom 2003 anime: -In the 2003 series, first appears in episode 13 (disconsider the american version and their incorrect episode order) "The Birth Of Uran". Uran was made as Atom's little sister based in his design, however as Dr. Ochanomizu could not fully reproduct Atom's design as his blueprints were destroyed by Dr. Tenma. Uran was born with half of Atom's powers, but none of his special abilities. Despite it, Uran still had a ability of her own: the ability to understand animals. It's not quite explained how it works, but there is a lot of possibilities for it's use like easing the anger and fear of wild animals who fleed from a zoo or a circus for example. Uran is pretty adventurous and at times reckless like when she invaded a terrorist camp in order to investigate a flying monster which she saw during her first night of life. Something which her brother Atom doesn't believed. Uran was also seem being jealous of her brother's power and popularity at times, but even so she was still longing to protect him and had a much more brotherly love than her previous versions as shown in the episode 14 (again, disconsider the incorrect american order of episodes). Unfortunatelly, Uran appearences in the show were pretty rare to the point of disappearing from the story at several moments and had few interactivity with characters, she was not even having much human friends as Atom had. Though, she had a plot relevance in the episodes featuring Pluto and the 49th episode which she does everything possible to make Atom recover his memory. She also appear during the final episode both in flashback and after she and Atom's friends meet Atom who tells that their real dream is yet to come. Unlike the original versions of the character, the 2003 Uran was not much into fighting and could even experience fear to the point she don't even tried to fight Pluto when he went after her. Considering that she was pretty weak and fragile against that kind of opponent, something which made the previous versions of the character lacks logic. As Uran doesn't have a battling spirit in her 2003 series, she doesn't even dared to try get into robotting, specially considering how much these battles could be destructive. Despite being quite different from her previous versions in both design (to the point of wearing a more suitable dress which ends the infamous panty shot abuse from her original versions) and personality, she did broke the 1st law of robotics a couple of times: Once when she threw a iron ball in a terrorist and jumped on him to escape and other when she kicked Shunsaku Ban in the episode "Uran and Detective" upon thinking he was a ghost or monster. I'm disconsidering the name "Zoran", because that name kills the original concept of the character and as well the fact she was still named Uran in the 1980 series. So, the 2003 dub caused a lack of consistence with her name. Another reason to disconsider the dub name of "Zoran" is the fact that name is not listed as a character voiced by Miki Maruyama who did Uran's voice in the 2003 series. In episode 12, Uran appears making a preview of her introduction so it's what is said: "I am Uran and I'll be born. Big brother, wait for me. The next episode: The Birth of Uran!! Contriol your heart to catch the future!!" She also did previews of a couple of episodes like episode 18 (again ignore the incorrect american broadcast). Category:Characters